Naturally Inevitable
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Gin learns more about his son's relationship with Killua than he ever really wished too. Cuter than it sounds with lots of fluff Killua x Gon


Naturally Inevitable

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any or of its characters…which should be obvious at this point, because this is a FAN fiction. FANs do not own our fandoms now matter how much we wish too. God, we fan girls really need to get a life.

Black. Pure, uniterrupted darkness. An abyss of nothingness. This was his life before Gon had come and brightened this world of darkness. Ever since he was born, Killua had been raised to become an asassin, and he had never questioned it. Sometimes, he would even become proud after a particularly difficult assignment, but that was all he felt. That tiny, miniscule, insignificant swell of pride was all he ever felt. There was absolutely no joy in his life, and it didn't take long for him to feel the agonizing emptiness engulfing him.

And his parents were always praising him, saying he had the potential to become the best assassin spawned by the Zoldycks in generations, and so he felt obligated to stay. However, that didn't last very long. Finally, he told them he was leaving and left quite violently, hopefully to never return home again. Because it wasn't only his family he was running away from, it was also the misery of an empty existence and the conscience he didn't know he had.

After he left, Killua realized he truly had nowhere else to go. More alone in the world than ever before. That's when he heard about the Hunter Exam, and that's where he met Gon. The boy was a bright, brilliant light that instantly brightened Killua's dark and dreary world. He gave Killua hope, light, freedom, choices, and so much more. But most of all, he had become Killua's first friend, and now, four and a half years later, he was so much more.

"Killua, ne Killua," Gon whined as he shook his silver-haired best friend. "WAKE-UP! We're close, I know we are." Growling in slight annoyance, the ex-assassin lazily rolled out of bed with a loud yawn and just for good measure, smacked Gon on the back of his head.

"Ow!" the black-haired teen exclaimed. "Mou, what was that for?"

"We've already found Gin once," Killua answered as he slowly pulled on his day clothes. And this was more than true. In fact, it was less than a year ago that they had finally caught up with Gon's father. "Do we really need to go chasing after him again?"

"Of course," Gon answered instantly with a bright smile. "I wanna see him again, and his condition was that we catch him again."

*Flashback*

Gon and Killua were silently following on of the best hunters in the world, using the most perfect of zetsu. Gin had long since noticed their presence, but they blended in with the animals so well that he could not tell where they were. Smirking in satisfaction, Gin knew it was his son who was following him, and Gon had become a skilled hunter indeed. He would not mind talking to him now, much, but his son still had to catch him first.

Quicker than any normal eye could see, the eldest hunter took off running again. Gon, who was taken by surprise, quickly left his place of hiding and began openly puruing his father. However, Killua stuck to the shadows, moving just as swiftly and silently as before. As he neared his target, the ex-assassin's hand began crackling with electricity, and the second he was in range, Killua took perfect aim and sent a bolt of powerful electricity directly at Gin. The electric shock was just powerful enough to halt his movements for a second, and that was ll the time Gon needed to wrap his arms around his father and tackle him to the ground.

"I finally found you, Gin," gon said with that wide, innocent smile on his face, and his father returned it with a half-smirk, half-smile fo his own. After that, the two got up off the ground, and Killua caem out of the shadows and leaves.

Gin noticed who the silver-haired teen was instantly. He was a Zaoldyeck, an internationally famous assassin. He had never expected his son to befriend such a person, but his own friends had odd quirks and dark pasts of their own, so he made no comment. Instead, he turned to gon and asked, "who is this?"

And just like he had said he would years earlier, Gon smiled even brighter and replied, "This is Killua! He's my best friend."

And just as predictably, Killua turned bright red and smacked Gon on the back of the head. That encounter turned into a week-long visit with a conditional promise to meet again.

*Flashback End*

"Okay, where are we going now?" Killua asked, much happier now that he was dressed and fed. Gon just smiled that pure smile that made Killua's heart flip and flutter wildly, and they were off running through yet another forest.

As they were running, Killua couldn't help it when his mind wandered. With Gon right next to him, accidentally brushing up against him, all the silver-haired hutner could think about was how much he loved Gon. Love. It had taken a long time to admit it to himself, and he never planned on telling his best friend. First, he had tried to convince himself that it was just a passing phase. Then, he had tried to stamp out the feelings by going out with a new girl in every town they visited, but he always regreted it later as most of the girls were more annoying than Leorio when he was drunk. Then, he tried telling himself that it was raging hormones and watched tons of porn. But each attempt made him feel more desperate, more hopeless, and more pathetic. Finally, after an entire year of denial, Killua admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend. And now, six months later, he was still hiding his emotions.

However, he kne he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. The tightly closed and lid on his feelings had been loosening slowly but surely against his will ever since he had sealed them. Sometime soon they would come flooding out, and Killua was deathly afraid of the consequences. He knew Gon wouldn't hate him or reject him or find his feelings disgusting. No, the black-haired hunter would either kindly say he didn't feel the same way or not understand the depth of his love at all. And both of those outcomes were worse than the first three.

And life after that would be horribly, horribly awkward. Killua knew he would stay with Gon no matter what, because he wouldn't be able to survive without him. No matter how painful life became with Gon, the silver-haired teen knew that life without him would be much, much worse. Sighing out of his thoughts, Killua looked at the boy just a few months younger than himself. They had both gone through puberty and were taller than before, but Gon was now about half a foot shorter than Killua. However, that small body packed unbelievably powerful muscles. Gon had trained with reinforcement so much that it was never entirely sure who would win their wrestling matches anymore.

Sighing again, Killua turned away and started studying their surroundings as intently as he should have all along. He didn't want to think about the future; he wanted to enjoy the present. Right then, he and Gon were happily running through a forest chasing after Gin like they always had been. And until that fateful day when the lid popped off and his emotions came flooding out, Killua would enjoy days like the one as much as he could.

Nine hours of non-stop running through the forest later, Gon's and Killua's stomach rumbled loudly. The silver-haired hunter checked his watch to find it was almost 5:30. Instantly, Gon began pulling out his fishing gear, but his friend had a different idea. Since they were plenty near a town and Killua wanted food sooner rather than later, he grabbed Gon's hand and pulled him out of the forest toward civilization. The black-haired teen would probably complain about it being a waste of money like always because Killua liked going to expensive restaurants, but he was willing to put up with that. Besides, they had more than enough money anyway.

"Table for two!" Gon had said excitedly the moment they entered the restaurant. Like always recently, the host gave them an odd appraising look but said nothing as he led them to their table. Every time they had entered a fancy restaurant since they were thirteen years old, other customers and the staff would eye them with odd or suspicious expressions on their faces, and it really pissed Killua off. Especially, since more recently, the expressions were the same, but the reasons behind them were different. Before it was because it was odd to see two little boys out unsupervised where meals cost a small fortune. Now, it was because it's just odd to see two teenage boys together without girls. Of course, Gon didn't understand it and just had to comment on it.

"Ne, Killua," the black-haired boy said out of nowhere. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because, it's odd for two teenage boys to be out together, alone," Killua replied with a sigh.

"Why would that be ood?" Gon asked in that cute way of his while staring at his friend with intense green eyes.

"They probably think we're on a date," Killua answered with an exasperated sigh. "And most people in small towns like these and lots of people in big cities don't think stuff like this is ok."

"But Leorio and Kurapika go out on dates all the time because they love eachother," Gon continued as their waiter arrived with their orders. "I don't understand why that isn't ok."

"Gon just shut up and eat your food," Killua muttered as he stared down at his own food and a light blush spread across his cheeks. Although he was still confused, the black-haired teen was also hungry and so complied with his best friend's request. Killua didn't know how but by the time the two were getting ready to leave, word of their conversation had traveled round the entire restaurant. Instead of weird gazes following them, people's faces were either covered in disgust or pity. This annoyed Killua more than the suspicious glances. So, he didn't even bother looking at the bill, just slammed a few million jenis down on their table and pulled Gon from the restaurant.

The lady at the reception desk in the hotel was no better when Gon had asked for a one-bed room for the two of them. For a while, Killua had tried to convince Gon that they should at least sleep in separate beds if not separate rooms, but the consequences weren't worth it. After two months constantly reoccurring nightmares and an increasingly grumpy Gon, the cerulean-eyed teen resigned himself to sleeping in the same bed as Gon for as long as they traveled together.

So yeah, a lot of things about these situations annoyed Killua: Gon's extremely innocent naivety, the hotel girls giggling as they walked past, the restaurants that couldn't treat them like regular people. But what annoyed Killua most of all was that there truly was nothing for all those close-minded people to stare out. He really wished those suspicions meant something, because that would mean he was with Gon.

Anyway, it wasn't long before the two hunters were in bed. Gon fell asleep right away, fully intending on waking up with the sunrise to get an early start. Killua would have gone to sleep with his best friend but always ended up staying awake a while longer so he could stare lovingly at Gon without fear of being discovered. As he watched Gon's chest rise and fall with even breaths, the lid on Killua's emotions was suddenly much too weak, and the flood hit him like a ton of bricks. The emotions were so powerful that he almost cried from the extremity of them.

Fighting to keep control, the silver-haired ex-assassin placed a shaking hand gently on the smaller teen's cheek and whispered ever so softly in his ear, "I love you Gon, more than you'll ever know."

Then, Killua pulled away slightly, feeling the blush that was warming his cheeks. He continued watching his love for a few seconds when, too his complete and utter horror, Gon's eyes fluttered wide open. Killua was so full of shock and fear that he failed to notice the accompanying grin. The black-haired teen reached up and pulled Killua's head so close that their foreheads were touching; this one act brought the ex-assassin out of his reverie. Pleased that he now had Killua's complete attention, Gon said, "I love you too."

Then, he closed the gap, and the two teens shared their first kiss. It was sweet, innocent, and so full of love. Absolutely perfect, just the way both felt about the other. And when they pulled away smiling, the moment could only be described as purely blissful.

Gon still didn't understand the view Killua had expressed earlier, but he really didn't care. See, Gon had been in love with his best friend for quite a while as well. However, he hadn't tried to run from it at all, just accepted it as it was. On day, the black-haired boy had woken up and, out of the blue, realized he loved Killua. And for Gon, loving Killua was just as natural as befriending him. The only reason Gon had waited so long to act on his feelings was because he wanted Killua to be sure of his own emotions.

Anyway, after the short, sweet kiss, Gon and Killua cuddled together closer together than ever before. They fell asleep quickly and dreamt of nothing but eachother.

The next day, the pair had found Gin by noon, and of course, the first words to come out of Gon's mouth were, "Hey Dad! Remember us? This is Killua! He's my boyfriend!"

For an entire five seconds, Gin could only stare with his mouth agape and his mind fully processed the new information. At that moment, Gin almost wished he had never left Gon with Mito.

A/N: Thank you for taking time to read my fan fiction. This is my second Killua x Gon fan fiction. Personally, I think this one is a bit better than the last, but that's just me. I love reviewers, but I do have a request. I would really love for someone to seriously critique my work. It doesn't have to stop at constructive criticism. I'd love for someone to really pick apart my work and tell me every little thing they hated, what needs to be improved, and what parts of my writing they liked best. Believe me when I say I love all reviews, and it's really nice to know people appreciate my work. However, I'm a far cry from being perfect, and there's always room to improve. Also, if I can get better, I can give better fan fiction to my readers. Anyway, thanks again for reading this fan fiction and hopefully you seriously considered my request.


End file.
